Customers of computing resource service providers may be provided with a wide range of choices with regard to the computing resources that may be selected and utilized by the customer as well as how these computing resources are set up and utilized. Furthermore, customers may utilize these computing resources to develop and implement a variety of applications including web services or other applications accessible over a network connection. Depending on how the computing resources are set up and utilized, customers may experience different levels of performance and security of these computing resources. As described above, these resources may be provided and managed in the form of services such as data storage services or web services built on top of services and computing resources provided by the computing resource service provider. Many data storage services, web services, and/or computing services offer many different resource usage and/or allocations as well as different security configurations. For example, a web service may be distributed, may be virtual, may provide different types of encryption, and/or may provide various security options.
In addition, software development, including web application development, has greatly increased in recent years. Organizations increasingly develop multiple applications in order to support a variety of different hardware platforms with different capabilities and features. These organizations may include customers of the computing resource service provider. Furthermore, the applications may be provided to other customers and organizations through an application program interface (API). Due to the vast number of different security and computing resource configurations, it may be difficult for consumers of these APIs to determine the risks associated with using these APIs (e.g., incorporating an API into a web application developed by a particular customer). Additionally, these APIs may not be configured to ensure the security of other applications utilizing the APIs.